


Flu Shots

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, implied Daniel/Vala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You lied to me, Carter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Shots

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #076 "betrayal"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“You lied to me, Carter,” said Jack, as she pulled into the pharmacy parking lot.

“I did no such thing,” she replied evenly, shutting off the engine and getting out of the car. She opened the back door to help five-year-old Jake with his seat belt.

Jack unbuckled A.J. from her car seat. “You lied, Carter,” he repeated, setting the three-year-old on his hip. “You said we were getting ice cream. This place doesn’t even sell ice cream.”

“We _are_ getting ice cream,” said Sam, heading toward the building. “Just as soon as we get our flu shots.”

Jack and A.J. scrunched up their noses in identical expressions of disgust. “This is a dastardly bait-and-switch,” said Jack. “I feel betrayed. A.J., do you feel betrayed?”

“Uh-huh,” their daughter said, straight-faced. “Very ‘trayed.”

Sam arched an eyebrow. “I did say there would be ice cream, didn’t I?”

“You did, Mom,” said Jake. “And getting a flu shot isn’t for _you_ , Dad, it’s for everyone else.”

“Oh, yeah?” said Jack, mostly for the sake of argument, now. “Then why do I have to get one?”

“Because if you get the flu, you’ll just feel yucky for a week,” Jake explained, still carrying the informational brochure his school nurse had sent home. “But if you get sick and sneeze on somebody who isn’t as healthy as you were before you got sick, they could get really, really sick. Like if we go see Aunt Vala and the baby!”

“That’s right,” Sam agreed. “Which is why we’re all going to get our flu shots before the newest little Jackson is born.”

“How many is this now?” asked Jack. “Six? Seven?”

“Three,” said Sam. “It’s only three.”

“And we can go see Baby Three?” asked A.J.

Daniel and Vala’s oldest, Zoe, was the same age as A.J., and both girls were much more curious about this pregnancy than they had been when Zoe’s little brother was born.

“Absolutely,” said Jack, answering his daughter’s question. “Aunt Vala loves when we come over.”

“Next?” said a nurse, smiling out from the doorway to a curtained-off area.

A.J. looked at her mother. “We get ice cream, after?”

Sam nodded. “I promise.”

The girl glanced back at the nurse. “And Dad goes first?”

“Dad’ll go first,” said Jack. “But, Carter, if I see a single pen light, the deal is off.”

Sam smiled, and kissed his cheek. “Duly noted.”

THE END


End file.
